


Retaliate from the Loss

by EpochDaw



Series: Remastered KHR! Fics (2013+) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, This takes place after Tsuna is (spoiler) shot, this is old btw, ya'know during the future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: "I mean," Gokudera starts, but pauses. He stares at the coffee table absently, trying to pull his muggy thoughts together. "The Boss wouldn't have wanted us to stay here depressed like this. He would want us to retaliate while the enemy least expects it, so we can end this damn war already."





	Retaliate from the Loss

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOUR YEARS OLD! Its edited and rewritten a little, but that's about it.

The day that Vongola tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi, died was the most devastating.

 

" _Don't lose what we've created,"_ is what his sacrifice said. _"Just because I'm gone, please, don't separate."_

 

_“Don’t give up.”_

 

It’s easier said than done.

 

The sound of the trigger being pulled hangs in the air, echoing in the quiet room. The atmosphere is heavy with sorrow; the air feeling thick and hazy. The Vongola Guardians, for once, are completely silent. They fill the room; physically only a few feet apart, but mentally miles away.

 

Ever crowd-hating, Hibari leans against the doorframe; back pressed against the wall with more force than necessary. His steel gray eyes are closed, the corners wrinkled in anger. They open slowly, shades darker than normal, and the familiar blood-thirsty glint absent.

 

Chrome sits on the couch, her knees pulled up and her face tucked into her crossed arms. She sniffles occasionally, shoulders quaking. "Boss," She sobs softly, muffled by the long sleeves of her shirt.

 

"This is," Ryohei sighs, “Just depressing.”

 

His head tilts up to stare at the blank ceiling. His voice is thick and low, the usual liveliness within it gone. His gray eyes are unfocused and glazed over, as though reliving the past. He squeezes his eyes closed, ears ringing.

 

A sniffle comes from the couch opposite of Chrome, a crying Lambo curled onto his side. His green eyes are misty and moist, red from weeping. "Big bro," he cries, new tears escaping his eyes.

 

"Damn it," Yamamoto whispers, voice raspy. One of his tan fists bangs against the coffee table. The sound is harsh in the grief-stricken room. His amber eyes are hard and angry, frustrated tears forming. He’s tried to keep himself calm, but his best friend is dead, and the very thought sends him spiralling into misery.

 

Gokudera stands silently from his seat across from Yamamoto, taking in the states of Chrome and Lambo with a quick, empathetic glance. Gokudera, just as devastated as the rest, takes a deep, shaky breath.

 

"All of you," he says quietly, voice firm but gentle, "We need to respect the Boss's wishes."

 

"W-what do yo-ou me…mean, Mr. Gokudera," Lambo stammers out, looking up as more tears streak down his face. He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

 

"I mean," Gokudera starts, but pauses. He stares at the coffee table absently, trying to pull his muggy thoughts together. "The Boss wouldn't have wanted us to stay here depressed like this. He would want us to retaliate while the enemy least expects it, so we can end this damn war already."

 

His silver-green eyes scan over the others, hearing a few sniffles from those that were crying. Lambo wipes his eyes furiously, taking in a deep shuddery breath before sitting up on the couch. Chrome uncurls herself slowly, though makes no attempt to rid her eyes of tears.

Ryohei reopens his eyes, staring at the wall a moment longer. His face falls a bit, but then hardens in determination. He pushes off the wall to walk over to one of the couches, standing silently behind Lambo.

 

From the door Hibari grunts. His eyes stare at their small circle, and despite not making a move to join them, the message is clear; he agrees wholeheartedly.

 

Yamamoto takes a moment longer to agree. His fists are clenched tightly together; his head tilted down and eyes hidden. He stands silently, still somber in appearance, but tries for his usual smile (A fake one that hadn't crossed his face for ten years). "Maa, you're right, Gokudera. Tsuna," Yamamoto's voice cracks at the name, but he ignores it and continues, "Tsuna wouldn't have wanted us to lose time on mourning and grieving over him."

 

"The herbivore," Hibari stops, catching himself. A small, wicked smirk weaves itself onto his face, "The _omnivore_ would have put his feelings into a counter-attack."

 

"Boss would wait until the war was over to mourn over the loss," Chrome add softly, nodding her head. A faint chuckle of "Kufufufu" comes from behind her, a foggy illusion of Mukuro being the source. He smirks in agreement before disappearing without a trace.

 

"Big Bro Tsuna was always the strongest when it came to protecting his friends," Lambo murmurs, "And that's what we're going to do, right? Protect his friends, his _family… our family_ from the Millefiore. He would have done anything to give us a chance."

 

"That's what he did do," Ryohei corrects, "His… extreme sacrifice has given us a fighting edge."

 

"Then it's decided," Gokudera declares. He stands taller, eyes shining with determination, knowing what had to be done now that Tsuna was gone. _Time to step up, Hayato,_ he tells himself silently, _As your right-hand man, it's time for me to act as your replacement in your absence, Boss._

 

"We strike at the Millefiore while they're least expecting it," Hibari calls over, moving closer to the crowd. His eyes glint with his usual blood thirst; but this time to honor Tsuna’s sacrifice.

 

"Keep the Vongola and its remaining allies alive," Chrome states, finally wiping at her eyes.

 

"Extremely end the war," Ryohei yells, punching up into the air.

 

"And make sure that we win," Lambo adds, pumping his fist in the air along side Ryohei.

 

"So we can stop the bloodshed and save what Tsuna held dear to him," Yamamoto says resolutely, that serious-look creeping onto his face.

 

"For Vongola Decimo," they say together, _"For Tsuna!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was really proud of this when I first wrote it. I'm still kind of proud of it tbh, which is why I edited it more than Work Before Family and stuff. But it's still suuuuper cheesy and cringey lmao.


End file.
